Hope
by FandomQueen1296
Summary: After season 4 finale; Beth tries to escape to find Daryl while Daryl and the group try to escape terminus. Daryl and Beth fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after the season finale of The Walking Dead. Rated T but might turn into M later. I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.**

_Beth POV_

I woke up in some room. It was dark, and when I tried to move I couldn't. Chains were put on my feet. I was close to the door yet so far. Every day I would get 3 meals; breakfast lunch and dinner. He or she would slightly crack the door and give it to me. It's not like I had the strength to take the person down. He or she barley gave me enough food, enough to survive, but not to stay strong. I say he or she cause I still don't know who my attacker is. The person would always blindfold me and never show their face. I don't get why…it's not like I'm going to call the police on the guy. Some would say I'm going insane, but I'm a smart girl. I was always quiet, but picked up things as I went on. Daryl also taught me how to be stronger before that night. Ugh….Daryl. To be honest that was the only thing that kept me sane. I know he's much older than me but times have changed and I believe we did share a moment before we were rudely interrupted by the walkers. I just wonder if he's given up on me. If he thought it was me who drove the car away. If he found Rick and the rest of the group..Maggie. So many questions to ask myself with all this free time, but I have a plan and hopefully it would work because I need to get out of here.

* * *

_Daryl POV_

I didn't really know how I would tell Maggie. We are already stuck in this situation…to drop a bomb like that would devastate her. She just found Glenn anyway…so I'll let them have their moments. Beth… it sounds stupid but I was hoping….just a little shred of hope….that she would be here; at terminus. I mean she was the one who taught me to have hope. I was stupid. This is a fucked up world. To be completely honest I thought we could make it together. What am I saying? It would've never worked between us. I mean she's 18 and-

"Daryl what do you think," Rick said.

"Sorry man…What did you say."

"Alright from the beginning…..We know how the schedule works right?"

I nod

"Then we need to figure out a way for when they open the doors for us to get out there."

"Right…and how in hell are we going to do that?"

"That's what I was asking you."

"I have an idea," Carl said.

We all looked at him for a second until Rick nodded to tell him to continue.

"If I hide in a corner somehow, I can attack the person from behind, th-

"Carl no it's too dangerous," Rick said.

"Let me finish dad. I know he'll be too strong for me so when he pins me down all of you come up from behind and knock him out and grab his gun. The two people waiting outside then will come in when you will knock them out too, grabbing their guns. We make it to the fence, hop over it then get the guns dad buried."

"Kid you're a genius. I'm in," I said.

Hesitantly people started nodding and saying "I'm in too, or count me in."

We had a plan. I was going to find Beth. Maybe it is okay to have a little hope.

**Reviews if I should do another chapter? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is probably going to be a short chapter but have a plot twist at the end. I'm hoping to update by Monday because I have already started the next chapter of this story. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. Constructive Criticism never hurts!**

Beth's POV

I failed. I failed my plan...and as a punishment I was beaten. Not with only the attackers hands but with a whip. He said if I tried anything again it would be worst. I say He because it was a deep voice and I don't think any woman could've been that strong. Not even Michonne. How the hell did I even get into this shit. I should've never left Daryl. I should've never listened to him. I should've stayed with him! But I didn't because I trusted him. I'm not saying it's his fault...cause who could've thought that there was going to be a kidnapper outside. I just wish he would've let me in more. If he's going to travel in a group or with another person at lest let them help!

What am I saying...it wasn't his fault. He was trying to protect me. If anything it's my fault. I should've been more prepared. It was 4 years ago when this thing started...and what did I do. I just sat around praying to god..hoping for a cure. You would think by the first or even the second year I would've figured out things weren't going to get better. I should've learned how to do stuff should've picked up stuff along the way. Hell, Carl is stronger than me and he's only 13! This is all my fault not Daryl's. But after I get out of here I'll help him. I'll train. I'll become stronger. I'll learn from Michonne or Maggie..go and hunt with Daryl and Rick. Cause hell, I still have hope their out there. I still have hope that I can do all those things. I still have hope I'll help people. I still have hope I can get out of here. I still have hope.

Daryl POV

It actually worked. The plan actually worked! Shit. Who would've thought a 13 year old would save us from that place. Rick was grabbing guns out of the bag and giving everyone one. Surprisingly no one came after us. There were a few "terminus soldiers" who came into the woods but the rest stayed back. I guess not wanting to get into woods that had walkers in it and about 15 people with guns who escaped. It felt to easy, but then again we were at a prison for a long time..and when it fell down lots of us forgot what it was like to be hungry, running every-time you settled in, fighting 24/7. These people were probably the same. Forgot what it is like to run in the woods and survive a night...cause hell it's getting dark. Maybe they just thought we would get eaten. I don't know. But the good thing is we got out. We were leaving. I was actually going to go find beth and not dream about it. Not that I had...umm..dreamed about it...I...thought about it once or twice. Everything was going plan. We were leaving. Probably going to find a shelter for the night. Then Carl spoke up.

"We need to go back."

**Please review and give me your honest opinion if I need to change anything or something or just tell me if you want me to keep going with this. Also if you want you can leave another couple you would want me to write about in the comments (it doesn't have to be the walking dead).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is the third chapter. I tried to make this more longer but if it's no long enough, just tell me in the comments. Also I'm reading this story so if you want to find more good bethyl fanfiction then try reading _"your going to miss me when I'm gone Daryl Dixon" by daryldixonplz._**

Daryl POV

"What did you say kid?," I said.

"We need to go back!," Carl said.

"Kid you just went from being a genius to being stupid as fuck. Why in hell would we go back to that...hellhole."

"Because there are people there! Remember all the yelling and screaming we heard. Every "help me" and "please don't hurt me" Were all Innocent people that actually might have wanted to live in this shitty world! And there are even more innocent people, but their in terminus and we need to rescue them!"

Carl was practically yelling by the time he was done.

"First off you need to watch your language kid. And-"

"Oh suck it Daryl! I'm going back. So that leaves the question...whose going with me?"

Carl was right. We all knew it, but every second I waste is valuable time to find Beth. I want to tell the group that I think she was kidnapped, but hell I don't even know if she was or not. How crazy would I sound. Just imagine telling Maggie something like that would break her heart. She probably thought Beth was dead once the prison fell. To tell her she survived and may still be out there would release a rage in Maggie that we've probably never seen before. She would blame me of course. Beth's the only actual family that she would've had left. If there a slight chance that she's still out there then Maggie would go crazy...and she'd even be more mad that I kept this to myself the whole time.

"Carl...We can't go back in there, Rick said. "Even with all the ammo...we're outnumbered and they'll be more prepared. We just can't Carl."

We all new Carl was right about the people but we also new rick was right. It's about survival in this world. Beth would probably smack me right now and tell me to come up with a plan to get those people out of there...but it's just to risky.

"Yeah and what are we going to do now? Please feel free to tell me, because in this world you have a cause and you do it. You have a cause and you fulfill it. So what is our goal now? Find another prison? Build a Woodbury? If you don't have a cause then I do. We can save those people. Saving those people means we haven't lost our humanity to this world yet. I haven't lost my humanity to this world yet! I know what the right thing is to do. So please tell me what is our cause-"

"Finding Beth," I said.

I didn't really know what I said until it came out.

"What Daryl?," Maggie said stunned.

"Beth escaped with me at the prison. We were together for a time and found a place. I should've known it was a trap but It was dark, we needed a place to stay, there were actual comfortable beds, Beth was singing and-"

"Daryl what's your point?," Maggie said raising her voice.

"I have a theory that beth was...kidnapped," I said hesitantly.

"What Daryl? Rick said. When we talked you said she was just gone."

"Yeah I did but while we were in terminus I started thinking about it and it just didn't really make any sense for her to lea-"

"WAIT...BOTH OF YOU KNEW AND DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME," Maggie screamed.

"Maggie...I was just-"

"Save it daryl. Just stay away I just can't trust you right now I just..."

She paused for a moment, then came up and started pushing me.

"_You_ were supposed to protect her. _You_ had her and lost her and on top of all of this, _you_ didn't even bother to tell me she may still be out there I just ..."

She had tears in her eyes before she turned around and started walking away. Glenn started to go after her, but before he went he turned around and told us that she'll come around..just to give her time.

_Just to give her time_.

As much as I love Maggie and know this must be heart breaking news for her, we don't have any time! I thought to myself.

We have lots of time in this world but right now we can not waste anymore time.

"Carl that's our cause. Our cause is to find Beth. Want to keep your humanity? Find Beth. Make sure she's okay. Help her. So terminus or Beth?," I said.

Carl POV

I knew it was the right thing to go back to terminus...but this is Beth. I did have a stupid crush on her at one time, but I knew I didn't want to date or be with her after a while. She became like my sister. She was my big sister who would take care of Judith and be there when someone needed to just get things off their mind. She taught me how there was still kindness in this world and how to approach things differently. So the choice was obvious. We've already lost too many people and we're not losing any more. My choice...my cause was to find Beth, because no one was going to hurt _my family. _

"Beth," I said.

**Did you like me doing Carl's POV...or should I stick to just Beth and Daryl, or do all Characters POV. Also did you like one chapter Daryl and the group or did you like Beth and Daryl together in one chapter like in my previous chapters (if that made any sense). Please review and tell me if I should continue..give me comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. just trying to make my stories better for all the readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.. sorry I haven't updated yet. Had a bad case of writers block and was just wondering which direction to go with these characters. I'm hoping to get chapter 5 up tomorrow, because I wont have Wifi for about 3 days. Please review and enjoy..**

Beth's POV

It was dead silent, like always. Then I heard the door unlock. I barley had enough energy to lift my head but manage too.

It's him. No mask or anything.

"Hello Beth. My names Garth and I have been watching you for a while now."

"What the hell do you want," I barley managed to get out.

"Whoa not yet sweetheart...can't give too many details. Besides don't you remember this place?"

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Look around sweetheart."

I lifted my head slowly and started to take a look around.

It was dark, and nothing was in here. The walls were gray. The space was normal size. Then it all started to come back.

"My...dad's farm," I say stunned.

"Bingo!" He said sarcastically.

We were in the basment of the house. That's where my dad would've keept his "stache" of achohal. No one was ever allowed down here. Hell I even forgot about this place. He said there was to much "farm stuff" down here and didn't want us to get hurt, but one day me and jimmy came down here to check it out, and..maybe do a little kissing. We were probably in here for 15 seconds before dad caught us. I only took a glance and I did see "farm stuff" but I also saw his achohal stache from when he drank from like 15 years ago. I guessed he never wanted Maggie and I to see it because he thought we would probably drink it or something, and since we had strict rules, he'd probably kick us out of the house forever. I never really understood why it was there. Hell he might of still been drinking. He told us it could heal/help animals if mixed with the right ingredients. I thought it was kinda suspicious, but I didn't want to start anything. He barricaded it and I never even thought about it again. That is until now. It was hard to make out with all the things gone now, just being an empty, open space.

"Poor girl. Sorry about all the beating. We just can't let u escape right now," he said.

"Let's go take a walk," he said walking over to me.

He undid my chains and then lifted me up.

It was too quick though...I collapsed of dizzyness. It then all went dark.

* * *

I found Daryl beside me in the kitchen of the house we found. We were eating and talking and laughing and we actually looked happy. I miss that. I miss that a lot. Then he started to lean in. I was about to kiss him. The moment I was dreaming for forever. I was about to kiss the famous Daryl Dixon. Then, just centimeters apart, we heard a bark. walkers started pouring through the house. We tried to fight them off, but they were just too much. One bit Daryl then me. It was black again.

* * *

I woke up on the porch of our farm house.

"Well glad to see you didn't die," Garth said sarcastically.

"What happened," I said still dazed.

"You passed out."

That...vision was just a...dream I thought to myself.

"Now your one tough girl but-"

"I thought this place was overrun by walkers," I said interrupting him.

"It was. Now it's not. Walkers keep moving. We've been watching this place for a while."

"What did you mean earlier when you said you were watching me," I said.

"Oh...that. Well you see I cant really tell you that right now."

"Then what can you tell me. Why am I here," I started to raise my voice, well as loud as I could anyway.

"You know you ask a lot of questions."

I was getting really lightheaded again.

"Can I sleep in my room tonight?" I blurted out.

I don't even know where that came from but it just came out.

He looked at me for a moment hesitantly.

"If you answer all my questions I suppose you may sleep in your room for the rest of your stay," he said.

For the rest of your stay- those words stuck in Beth's head.

Beth hated knowing she was being controlled. That's why she liked Daryl so much. He gave her freedom, let her try things. Although he would still protect her, he taught her how to protect herself.

"Did you know the person who was living at the house you and Daryl were at?"

Well I guess the questioning was starting. It didn't make since about how he knew all this stuff though. How he knew who Daryl was. Then again he did say he'd been watching me. But how had we...I..not noticed?

"So I'll take that as a...yes or no?" He said impatiently.

"No," I said.

"Do you think eating living people is wrong in this world?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Would you do anything to save your so called group you were with. Rick, Daryl, Carl. That is assuming they're still alive?"

I just stared at him for a moment. How could he have know the whole group, did he meet them? Does he know where there at? He as to..it's the only way.

"What do you mean assuming. Have you seen them? What have you done with them. I swear if you-"

"Come on princess we don't have all day. Answer the question."

"Yes. I would do anything," I said.

I just wanted to get the questioning over with. If I had enough strength then I would've punched him, made him tell me where my group was. But I didn't. I was to weak to do anything. I was also thinking that those questions made no since and just didn't add up together, but I really hope that was the last question because I was getting really tired and almost about to pass out again.

"If your going to keep me prisoner than can you at lest give me food and treat me like a person," I said, darkness approaching my eyes.

"Oh honey...we can't do that. You can't get too strong. You can't leave yet," he said smiling.

Beth didn't know this but she was going to play a big part in his "plan."

Daryl's POV

We made it to the house where Beth and I stayed. I had no idea where the hell we were going to start off. We had no clues. We had nothing. I didn't see the license plate I didn't see anything. Ugh! Maybe if I was just paying more attention maybe if-

"Find anything yet?" Rick said.

"No man. Nothen yet. What about you?"

"No..."

"I don't want to say anything but-"

"Rick don't talk like that. We're going to find her and everything is going to goddamn okay, alright?"

"Alright," he said, walking out of the room.

Just them Maggie started approaching me.

She hadn't really talked or even gotten near me for some time so I wonder what this is going to be about.

"Look Maggie I said I wa-"

"Daryl I'm sorry."

What? I thought to myself. This is Maggie Greene. Why the hell would she be sorry.

"I've had some time to "cool down" so I just wanted to say I'm sorry I went off on you, and I know I shouldn't have. This doesn't mean I trust you yet or we're BFFs again. That's going to take some time. I just wanted you to know that we can't doubt ourselves anymore. We can't keep asking ourselves what we could've done. It's don't now. We have to fix it. We're in this together and well both do whatever it takes. We all will do whatever it takes, I know that. Also, You can quit being scared of me now," she said smiling.

I didn't really know how to respond. I'm not really the "touchy-heart" kinda guy. And this, this was an apology from Maggie. That is so rare it's like "finding an actual nice living person still alive on this shitty earth" rare.

"Well get this straight first, I was NEVER scared of you," I said grinning.

"Ah yes. The famous Daryl Dixon, who has no fears. Ain't scared of nothin. Can't ruin they reputation, can we?," she said giggling.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come on let's get back to the group," she said still grinning.

"Hey Maggie. Thanks," was all I managed to get out.

She nodded and we started walking into the other room.

"Well I say, we stay here overnight then try to find some more stuff in the morning," Rick was saying while we were walking in.

We all got filled in on the plans and nodded our heads in agreement.

"So whose first watch?" Rick said.

**Please Review and tell me if you still like this story. *hint* *hint* I'm probably going to make their reunion come up in the next chapter. (I think its time for it) But what do you guys think. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know this chapter is a little lengthy, but this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Please Please Please review. **

Beth POV

When I got to my room I was perfectly sure I would start thinking of how it would get out of here. I mean, I had to escape. But as soon as I went upstairs, I just stopped and stared. Memories started flooding back. All good memories. This was my old room. They hadn't touched it either. I guess it wasn't useful to them. All my posters were still hung too. Well the ones I left. I started tearing up before I stopped myself. I can't cry right now. I'm too weak. I need to save my strength. I need to find a way out.  
I was very observant when I got out of the basment. The farm was still the same exept it looked like there were walls or fences around the woods. Every door they have here is locked, which most likely means they found the all the keys we left behind. Garth had keys on his waist...I saw it. There was also a knife in his pocket, it was barley peaking out. That left just one thing. How to get them. I knew how, I just don't want to do it. Looks like it's the only way now. Everyone's got to sacrifice something, I guess if this meant my freedom, then I have to do it. This is going to take time though. I know that. God I just hope this works.

The next day Garth walked in. Gave me food and water and was about to leave.

"Um...Garth," I said.

"Yes," he said rolling his eyes and turning back around.

"I was wondering, since I'm not going anywhere for a while, can I have a few..books?"

He looked at me for a moment.

"Well I suppose a few books couldn't hurt."

That was too easy I thought to myself. Was he really that nice or was he playing me. Ugh maybe he was just a reasonable person. Phff reasonable..yeah cause every reasonable person stalks people, kidnapps someone, then barley feeds them any food and beats them. What was I saying.

"Um...could you get some like romance books. Like Nicholas sparks?" I asked.

"You get whatever I find," he spat out.

The next few hours were boring, like always. Then lunch arrived. Garth walked in and threw the books over to me.

"You better make them last princess," he said.

With that he walked out. I wondered how in the hell I'm going to gain his trust enough. I just needed enough trust for my plan to work.

Dinner finally came when I herd the unlock of the doors.

"How's the books princess," he said.

"There good, I guess. To pass the time," I said.

I had to speed this thing up.

"Do you wanna hear about them?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me with his "glare", which I now like to call it

"Well it couldn't hurt, don't have anything else planned for the rest of the night. So go ahead blondie," he said.

It took a lot of effort not to cringe when he said that. Daryl called me that.

"Don't call me blondie," I said.

"Okay point taken princess," he said.

Well princess was better than blondie.

I started telling him about "the notebook". I went until I thought I should stop. I had already read this book like 20 times and watched the movie like 1738173 times, but he doesn't know that.

He just stared at me as I went on, I kept wondering if he was bored out of his mind.

When finally I stopped, he looked at me for a moment then got up.

"Sounds interesting..might read it sometime."

With that he walked out.

The next day was the same routine. Then the next day. Each day I found him actually listening and arguing with me. I'm guessing that's his attempt to flirt with me. At least I hope it's that. The third day I finally thought to myself that my plan needs to happen today. Once he walked in that night I told him I finally finished that book.

"This calls for a celebration," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

He grabbed my hand then led me outside. I found this as an opportunity to learn. I knew this farm like the backside of my hand but it was still good to know which was guarded and what was not. The driveway to the gate looked heavily guarded. I guess I would have to go through the woods, to a main road. I looked at the east side and decided to go that way. I started talking about the book, cause if I stared too long he might suspect something. I finally finished when he pulled out a champagne bottle.

"Who needs glasses anyway?" He said.

A few hours passed..maybe 2.

I'm pretty sure he was drunk out of his mind...he drank like 5 bottles of champaign. He finally started to walk me back up to my room.

He came in, stumbling. I helped him get over to my bed. I could smell the achochol on his breath when he started talking.

"Listen princess, we're moving in the morning, so you might want to pack up everything you want."

"Okay," I said.

"Well I better get to bed," he said.

He started to get up and leave. There were no guards at my doors now, I guess he knew I couldn't or wouldn't escape.

My thoughts were interrupted when He half fell to the ground.

"Listen, you barley made it to the door, how in the hell are you going to get to your room," I said.

To be honest I had no idea where his room was at. But I figured it was downstairs, probably in the room Carl stayed in.

"Well what are you suggesting princess," he said smiling.

"I'm suggesting you stay in here," I said while I was walking over to him to help him up.

"Now why would I stay in a room with you...if you could just grab my keys and escape," he said.

Shit I thought to myself.

"I'm not that stupid. If I even got to the porch then I would be tackled down by your guards. And you would probably find me in like 5 minutes if I did get into the woods. Also, I would probably get punished like last time," I said.

"If it makes you feel any better you can ask a few Guards to stay at the doors," I quickly said.

"I don't think that will be necessary dear," he said.

He was looking down at me know. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder, while I used as much strength as I could to help lift him.

We just stared at each other for a second. Now is the time for the plan. I leaned in and kissed him.

For my surprise he didn't fight back. I guess he was too drunk. I hated this so much..but I have to survive. I just hope this would end quick.

He lifted me and sat me down on my table I had. I used to do homework on this table, but now I'm kissing a guy to try and survive. He then picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. We made it over to the bed. He took off my shirt while I took off this. He would always find a way back to my lips.

I started getting really sad. I was a virgin. I didn't want him to take that away though. Or him to be the one. I wanted Daryl. God I don't even know if he likes me. He's much older, but like does that really matter anymore. Oh my gosh Beth stop! I'm in the middle of having sex and I'm thinking about Daryl. I just need to get this done.

It took him forever to fall asleep. I snapped my fingers at his ear to see If he was actually asleep. He was. My bed was at the corner of the wall, so I was glad I ended up on the edge and he was near the wall.

I got up slowly and started picking up my clothes. I got dressed quickly, then I grabbed his keys, and then his knife. I slowly opened the door, then started making my way downstairs. I got out to the porch and looked around. To my surprise there were no guards at the porch. Guards were at the fences with flashlights, taking shifts. Each guard would stay in the same place for 5 minutes, then switch.

No one was at the east side so I made my way over there. I got to the edge of the woodline and was about to hope over the fence. I then heard yelling from the house.

Shit. He was awake. I hoped over quick while the guards were distracted. I started running. I couldn't make out what he was yelling but I knew I had to keep running to a road. I couldn't go back to that awful place. I kept running and running until I couldn't breath anymore.

I remember that house Daryl and I were at. I remembered what street and where we were at. To be honest it wasn't really that far from the farm. I could get there in a day or two if I walked and ran continuously. The house was probably my best bet. They probably wouldn't expect me to go there again.

The sun started seeping over the horizon. I would be at the house in a day, at least. I decided to start running. I started but quickly stopped. I didn't have enough strength to run. Also, I was a little sore from last night. I had barley come by any walkers, and I hope it would stay that way too. I don't think I have the fight in me. I started thinking of how I would react if I found Daryl, the group. What would I say, what would I do?

The trip was taking longer than expected, let me just say, not eating food for two days really made me weak. I mean "I could be a walker" weak. I probably sound like a wimp, but I was just used to having food already. Before I knew it i was at the intersection with the railroad. I was almost there. Just a few more miles.

Daryl POV

It had been almost a week, and we still had found nothing. We decided to stay at the house, since it had food. Also, if whoever attacked Beth tried to attack us, they would probably lose, being outnumbered.  
I was getting very anxious though. We had found no clues, and it had already been a long time. I still believed she was out there, still had hope. As for the others, they faked it. I could tell they lost hope. Rick was calling a meeting when Carl spoke up.

"Hey dad...looks like a walker, you wanna go take care of it?"

"I guess we should before it gets too close," Rick said.

"Daryl you mind taking care of it. I mean you have the crossb-"

"Don't worry about it man. I got it," I told Rick.

I started making my way outside. The walker was at the end of the woodline, where Beth and I had entered.

As I made my way closer it I thought i heard it talking. I thought I was hearing things so I kept going. It looked like it had blond hair and was wearing-

Wait I thought to myself

I started running toward the "walker" Until I was about 30 feet away from it.

"GUYS," I yelled.

Everyone came running outside until they were standing behind me.

Beth's POV

I did it I had survived. I had found my group. I wondered why they would be here out of all places but I don't really care anymore. Questions later. I had to get them to know it was me first. I tried to yell Daryl's name, but I hadn't spoken in so long and my voice was all scratchy.

I said Daryl one more time..trying to make my way over there as fast as I could.

Everyone was standing there, like they still hadn't heard me. They probably thought I was a walker. It was now or never, so I yelled with all the might I had.

"DARYL," I yelled.

That seemed to do it cause they all came running after me.

Daryl grabbed me and I kinda fell into his arms, making him support me.

"Daryl," I whispered

"Beth," he whispered back. He sounded breathless, surprised, astonished.

We hugged for a long time then I pulled back. Giving my legs all the support to my body once again.

"Daryl I-"

I was interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like a gunshot. I couldn't figure out which direction the sound came from. It wasn't until I felt the pain in my side that I figured out it hit me. I heard another one. It hit me again. This time in my arm. The next thing I saw was Rick yelling at the group and me falling back into Daryl's arms. It all went black then.

**Please review! Also sorry if there were any spelling/grammatical errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im so so so sorry i havent updated unitil now, like always im just so busy and always seem to have writers block when it comes to this story. Anyways enjoy and please please please review. Also to everyone who has reviewed thank you so much!**

Daryl POV

All I knew was one minute I was hugging the girl I dreamed of finding and the next she's in my arms again Spitting out blood and eyes closing.

"Beth...Beth!" I was yelling.

"Maggie...take her to the house," Rick called out.

I wish I could've taken her to the house but I was a valuable member to the team, I knew that.

It didn't take her long to get to me..she was already on her way when she heard the gunshots.

We all ran back to the house and grabbed our guns.

Who in hell would do this I thought to myself.

That was a stupid question to ask myself. I knew it was terminus people. What in the hell did they want with us anyway.

Another stupid question. They want to eat us. But why go through so much trouble to find us again.

A gunshot interrupted my thoughts. It barely grazed me.

I ran back to the house, went to the roof, and started observing how many people were there.

So far I could see two in the trees, one in drive way, and a few more. It didn't seem like a lot of people. I thought they would bring more if they wanted to capture us again. Oh well. I went down and told rick. We soon came up with a plan. I took out the guy in the driveway, Michonne took out the guys In the trees, and we all met up with Rick to take care of the last few guys.

As soon as we were done we scoped out the area, just to make sure we were safe.

Once we were done I..we...ran back to the house to see if Beth was okay.

We walked in and Maggie had her on the table.

"She's stable, but there's only an exit hole for one of the bullets. I'm going to have to do surgery on her side. I think I can do it, but I'm going to need blood. If anyone has AB blood please speak up," Maggie was frantically talking.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until I spoke without hesitation.

"I do."

"Are you absolutely sure because you know if you don't then it could kill her Daryl," she said.

"I'm sure Maggie," I replied back.

"Okay grab some tubes and a needle and-"

I zoned out in the middle of when Maggie was speaking. All signs in my body told me to give up, to just let her go, but one tiny voice remainded there

"Just have hope Daryl"

I new it was Beth's voice, so despite all the guilt and doubt, I managed to try and have a little moment of hope.

Maggie's voice then came back to him.

"Daryl...Daryl do you here me!  
We need u to give your blood now. Hurry every second counts," She was now yelling.

He moved swiftly and sat down in the chair. I couldn't Believe my thoughts wondered off so long that Maggie and everyone had already made the blood transfusion thing.

He hoped this would work because he was NOT loosing Beth again.

Maggie put the needle in my arm. The whole thing was kinda a blur. There was blood everywhere. Maggie pulled out the bullet at last, but she needed more blood. I was starting to get a little dazed but this was Beth. I was not going to let her die.

Maggie was stitching her up when darkness finally closed the light from my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to Rick sitting at the end of a bed.

"What happened," I managed to get out.

"You passed out," he said.

"Shit..how," I asked.

"You gave too much blood," he responded.

"Beth..." I started to say.

"She's stabilized, but she's in a coma," Rick stated.

I started to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Rick.

"Man I know you want to see her..we all do but you take one step out of that bed you just might pass out again."

"But-" I started to argue.

"No exceptions..besides she's in a coma, she's not going anywhere," he said calmly.

"Rick I still-"

"You need to get some rest Daryl" And with that he walked away.

Damn it I always hated when people interrupt me and boss me around, but I knew Rick was right. So despite all the fight I had in me I decided to rest, save up my energy.

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of someone yelling my name.

I quickly got up without even thinking.

"What is it," I roared.

"She just started calling your name and I didn't know what to-" Maggie was babbling before I interrupted her.

"Maggie..who?" I said questionably already having an idea of who it was.

"Daryl...Beth's up," she said.

This was the moment. Finally he turned the corner to find her, still lying on the table.

I don't think they wanted to move her because they were scared they would mess something up.

"Beth," I whispered?

"Daryl...is that really you?" She said hoarsely.

She was slowly getting up, but before her or I even knew it, I was over by her side, helping her. She managed to sit up.

"Oh Beth!" Maggie squealed as she ran over to hug her sister.

"Ouch! Not so tight," she said. "But glad to see I was missed," She said as she found my eyes for that last part.

Damn it she could see right through me. Half of me hated it, but the other half was okay and actually happy she could see through him.

The day passed on. We decided to hold off on asking Beth all these questions since she just woke up and everything. She would tell us when she was ready.

After a few more hours it was now dark. Everyone went to sleep except for a few who wanted to take watch outside. I told them I'd take first watch for Beth.

Everyone had finally left and it was just me and her. We had moved her to the couch for her to be more comfortable. She started to get up but still didn't have enough strength to get up on her own.

"Ugh I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in pain  
or anything. I guess I'm just not as strong as I thought I was. I'm just too weak for this world," she said.

I looked at her with Disappointing eyes wondering why she would say that.

"You listen right now Beth Greene. You are not weak or stupid or not strong enough for this world. Hell, your the strongest person I know. You've looked like you've gone through hell and back, and if anything, you survived all of whatever you went through, and haven't broken down or anything. That's brave and strong and courageous, and you are all of those things if not more. If anything I'm to stupid and dumb for this world. I lost you. I didn't even help or rescue you. I-

* * *

Beth's POV

I didn't want Daryl to keep talking and blaming himself about me, so I interrupted him.

"Daryl.. Stop talking," I said sternly.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

He just sat there looking at me with his eyes full of despair.

"Listen Daryl...I had to do things where I was at. I was beaten, starved, and hell I even had sex with a guy I didn't want to to just escape and survive to find you.

I saw him tense up when I said that.

I kept going.

"And you know what. The only thing that kept me sane..made me want to survive was you. I'm not sorry for wanting to find you out of Rick and Maggie, and even Judith. Your my salvation. You keep me sane. You've helped me through everything. And I'm not sorry that I showed you hope. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry about anything that happened. And I'm not sorry that I was kidnapped to finally realize how I feel about you."

He just stood there for a minute...just staring.

I didn't mean to say all of what I was feeling, but It would've come out sooner or later...right? God I hope I just didn't make the worst decision of my life. I me-

My thoughts were cut off by Daryl's lips crashing into mine.

**Reviews? what did you think of it..should i do a sex scene next chapter? Review and i promise ill try to update sooner this time. thanks!**


End file.
